The One
by brutalbloodycato
Summary: Seamus, who likes Lavender, who likes Ron, who doesn't really know what he wants, finds advice from his best friend, Dean. Really cheesy, for the most part, and filled with head-canons.


Seamus sunk low into the chair, creasing his brow as he stared over the small table and into the flames of the fireplace. His fast cast alight by dancing reds and yellows, the wizard rubbed his forehead with an exasperated groan. Dean Thomas slipped into the seat beside him, frowning at his friends' expression.

"Penny for your thoughts," Dean said lazily, staring at his shoes.

Seamus rolled his shoulders. "Oh, you know... _girls_. As usual."

"Lavender? Again?"

"Yeah," Seamus sighed, unsurprised at how easily Dean could read what troubled him. Or _who_ troubled him. "She keeps going on about _Ron_. Ron! He's my _mate_, for crying out loud!"

Dean shrugged feebly. "Maybe it's not all that bad, man. Maybe she wasn't... well, the _one_."

"'The one'? Bloody hell, Dean, I didn't know you were one for all of that sappy love stuff."

"I guess there's a fair bit you've been too distracted to notice."

Seamus drew his eyebrows. "Like what, exactly?"

"I was joking, you git," Dean laughed, yet Seamus sensed that there was no humour behind the gesture. "You never exactly told her that you fancied her, you know. You didn't expect her to wait forever, did you?"

"Maybe," the Irish wizard mumbled, running his fingers through his matted, sandy-brown hair, his lips a thin line. "But... Ron? I mean, she might as well have gone after _you_!"

"Well, I wouldn't blame her, Seamus," Dean said, flashing white in a wry smile. "I _am_ quite the looker."

A fact undeniable, Seamus found. Dean was tall and slim, with dark skin and twinkling eyes. His hair was close-cropped and black, framing a narrow face with prominent cheekbones. In every sense, he was handsome, yet there was no way in hell Seamus would ever admit that aloud. They were best _mates_; it was his duty to think that, or something of the sort, was it not?

"Look... I know I'm not really great with relationships or anything," said Dean finally, after a long stretch of silence. He had leaned forward so that Seamus could meet his eye, and his hands were clasped tightly in his lap, and his right leg was thumping on the ground, and there was the faintest shimmer of sweat on his brow. While Dean could read what troubled Seamus, Seamus could read _when_ something troubled Dean. "But maybe she just wasn't right for you, y'know?"

Seamus frowned. "But she was just... I dunno. She was so pretty and funny and... you get me?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Of course you do. You've got Ginny. Oh and just about every other girl in Hogwarts."

"I don't like Ginny."

"What? Mate, you're _going out_ with her. Why would you if you didn't like her?"

Dean cursed under his breath, a sound almost inaudible to Seamus and yet loud enough to make a wave of sadness wash over him. "She asked me out, and I said yes. That doesn't mean I like her. I _don't_ like her. I mean, all we do is argue. And I only said yes because I couldn't say no... you know me, man." He frowned into the flames. "She's not 'the one'."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you broken up with her?"

"I said yes because I couldn't say no, how do you expect me to break up with her, Seamus? There's no way I could."

Seamus leaned back into his chair, scowling. "This sucks. _Girls_ suck. Why do they have to be like this? So _nice_ and _pretty_ and _funny_, then when they finally get you hooked, they're completely different! I hate it."

Dean paused. "Really?"

"Yeah, I do," Seamus said. "Stupid girls and their stupid looks and their stu -"

Warmth shot through his skin, an inferno blazing in his veins. He felt his cheeks flush red, felt his eyes widen, felt his best _mate_'s hands touch his face, his long fingers lacing his hair. Seamus couldn't shake the _image_; the way _Dean_ - Dean _Thomas!_ - had leaned forward across the lounge and grabbed him - _him!_ - and let his lips crash against his. He could feel his heart hammering in his throat, could feel his eyelids grow heavier until he couldn't take it anymore, until he closed his eyes and embraced his best _mate_.

And as they pulled away and could hear nothing besides their own breaths and the faintest cackling of flames, Seamus found himself wondering... was _Dean_ 'the one'?


End file.
